ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Saboteur
i have used this spell many times with things like Bind / Gravity and other low lvl (obtained) enfeebling magic, and does not seem to do anything also get the notice "Saboteur effect wears off" as i cast the spell, i have used this right before casting without wasting any time, has anyone else noticed this? does it not work with some enfeebling? or am i just missing something all toghther... --DK 04:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *It wears off after the spell is cast as this only effects the first spell active, think of it like a Divine Seal/Elemental Seal type ability only for Enfeebling magic. *I find with Gravity the mobs actually move faster with Saboteur. I also noticed my 30 second Dia3 lasted over a minute, but that needs more testing --Eckeward 05:34, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Possibly a a sound way of improving DoT kiting? (more damage and duration from Poison II) --- Have used this a few times to test it out since getting it this morning. Used it with fully merited Slow II and it took the attack rounds of Crapaudy down to around once every eight seconds. Also used it with Paralyse and it proc-ed on three attacks in a row, missed once, and then proc-ed twice more before the mob was dead. Very impressive JA. -- Orubicon 13:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Can someone plz test to see if Elemental Seal (from /blm) can stack with this abitily? Batboy267 15:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *Elemental Seal and Saboteur can both be active at the same time and will both trigger on the same spell being cast, provided it is enfeebling magic.--Duzell-Levi 04:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) **Thank you for the info. Now I can update the page. Batboy267 09:15, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ***Can anyone do the same thing with Manifestation? I'm curious. Potyhoty 23:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Bio III damage/duration GREATLY increased with Saboteur. Duration with 5/5 Bio3 increased to 5:30, with noticeable increase to damage/tic. Further testing is needed, but both DoT and duration are verified increased. Unknown if attack reduction is improved. No tests with Dia.--Aiyana-Bahamut 13:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Bio III with 5/5 and Sabotender was 2 1/2 minutes for me. no potency enhancement too. Elynsyon 13th Sep. 2010 Bold text If anyone sees the above two testimonies and wonders what's going on, the truth is that it was a glitch that Saboteur could affect the 3 Bio spells and SE addressed this issue with the emergency version update following the one that introduced Saboteur. --Ensis Aeternus 04:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Dia IS causing Saboteur to be consumed. Unsure if the DoT or Defense Down is being affected, but I had a 2-merit Dia3 last nearly four minutes when I was trying it out. Tristan Kain 09:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Probably because Dia is an Enfeebling spell, whereas Bio is a Dark magic spell. Uzugami Bio is dark magic. Since it's not Enfeebling magic, it does not work. Simple as that. It's not an exception, it simply doesn't apply to the ability. Tahngarthortalk- 23:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC)